One Thing Leads to Another
by IrishViking
Summary: girl is lonely and sitting in a bar, guy comes up to chat, one thing leads to another R rated for sex scenes and langauge


Ginny walked slowly down Diagon Alley, allowing her gaze to glide over the stores' windows. Not finding anything to her taste, she headed toward a small bar she had found when she and Harry had still been dating. Of course, their relationship had been more than just a regular couple's; it had been filled with compassion and love, until Harry had gone off who-knows-where to train for Quidditch. Ginny hardly ever saw him anymore, and he rarely owled her in a lame attempt to catch up on the occurrences of their lives.

Finally arriving at her destination, she told the bartender what she would like to have-'sex on the beach, please' and sat on the stool contemplating for a few minutes. Feeling a slight tap on the shoulder, Ginny started, her reflexes (and paranoia) increased during the war. Instead of a hooded Death Eater glaring down at her, the infamous Oliver Wood stood before her.

Before Ginny could say a word, Oliver asked, "May I join you?"

Reluctantly, Ginny replied, "Of course, Oliver." The wheels began turning inside her head: _This is Oliver Wood, the man who took MY man from me. If Harry hadn't been so admiring of this man, we would still be together!_

Oliver didn't notice the contemplative look that had surfaced on Ginny's elegant features, he was too enraptured by the glitter of her sapphire eyes to spot any trace of discomfort. Instead, he plunged into the conversation, insisting on making small talk.

"How have you been all these years, Gin? It has to have been, what, 3 years since your graduation?"

"I've been grand, Oliver. Nothing has happened. I've taken up a job as a healer at St. Mungo's. It's quite entertaining at times. What about yourself? I've seen the papers and such, how is the life of an internationally recognized Quidditch player suiting you?"

"It has its ups and downs…."

The conversation went on much like this for quite some time. Once Ginny began to realize that Oliver was actually a decent (and very handsome) guy, she began to open up and let her guards down. Naturally, as they both began to 'let their hair down' drinking followed. Soon they had both had quite a bit to drink and were beginning to get on the tipsy side. They both realized that they each needed to get home: "Oh shit, I have work tomorrow!" Bidding each other farewell, they promised to meet again, whether accidentally or not.

The next day Ginny woke up with a massive hangover. "What did I drink last night?" she exclaimed. She performed a hangover charm upon herself, and realized that wasn't the only thing that was making her head hurt. Someone was on her mind still…

_God, those eyes! They will be my undoing. I could just get lost in them for hours. And that body! Yummy!_

Giggling to herself, she went a little bit farther than just Oliver's eyes. His lips were the next thing to be analyzed.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips? I wonder what it would be like to have those hands running all over my body…_

She continued these thoughts for quite some time, until she finally realized that she HAD to see him again.

Oliver paced in his apartment. He couldn't get his mind off Ginny. She had just been sitting there, at that bar stool, not realizing that she was tormenting him with just the sound of her voice.

Though the lighting in the room had been dim, Oliver had been able to make out her well-rounded curves instantly, taking in their entire splendor. The way her hair had fallen, framing her face perfectly, and trailing down to the very tips of her waist, had made him go crazy again. He had thought of Ginny ever since he had seen her and Harry going out awhile back, at her graduation.

He decided he would try owling her today, or better yet, stop by her office and see if she wanted to have lunch. After all, it was the off-season, he could party all he wanted.

Ginny was sitting in her office, grumbling about how paper pushing was for healers of lesser status than she. In answer to a knock on the door, Ginny called, "Who is it?" As the door opened, Ginny hurriedly straightened up her desk, hoping it wasn't her boss, coming in to add more work to her load.

Instead of the portly form of the Chief Healer of Spell Damage gracing her with his presence, Ginny was delightfully surprised to see none other than Oliver Wood looking down at her. At about 6'1'' he was about 8 inches taller than her 5'5''. He held a small lily in his hand, and upon entering, gave it to her.

"Oh, Oliver! It's beautiful! Let me just put this in a vase." Ginny said in response to the gesture.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you stopped by, I was meaning to owl you to see if you wanted to-"

Oliver cut her off in midsentence with a kiss that exploded with passion. Ginny shivered at the intensity. Mistaking the shiver from that of pleasure for one of hesitation, Oliver began to pull away. Realizing his mistake, Ginny pulled him toward her again, wrapping her arm around his neck.

Oliver placed his hands on her waist, running them up and down her back, caressing its small crevasses.

He prodded at her mouth with his tongue, seeking to gain permission for entry. She opened it, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. Soon, their tongues were battling each other in a fashion that neither had ever experienced.

Faintly realizing they were in a very small office designed only for working, Ginny pulled away. Gasping breathily, she said, "We should go somewhere more private, come on, we can go to my place."

Nodding his head, Oliver grabbed Ginny's hand and they apparated together to her flat.

Once they arrived, Oliver looked around. It was a nice small flat, nothing too fancy, but a place for a young woman to call home. "Wait right here." Ginny said, dashing off into what Oliver presumed to be her room. Ginny took a while to come back out, so Oliver took a closer look around, trying to get his heartbeat back to its normal pace, rather than the racing it was performing then.

Ginny finally returned, saying that she had to nip into the loo for a bit. Oliver looked at her closely, scanning every inch of her face. They both began to lean in; after what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. Their previous kiss was nothing compared to this one. They both sensed the other's anticipation, making it all seem that much more. Oliver began backing Ginny towards her bedroom, holding tight, while his hands crept under her shirt. They finally got into the room and Oliver laid Ginny down on the bed. Once again his lips began seeking consent and once again she gave it. She moaned slightly when his mouth moved away from hers and began kissing her jawline. His mouth traveled further upward, his tongue beginning to trail her ear, nipping and biting it, causing another moan to escape her lips.

His hands moved upward, trailing up her spine and making her shiver with pleasure. Slowly, he worked her shirt off her and tossed it on the ground next to her bed. He moved his mouth from the side of her face, kissing down her body, over her chest and licking her everywhere. He swirled his tongue in her belly button, causing her to groan. He began to play with the strap of her bra, but she stopped him, "My turn," she whispered. Her hands moved from behind his neck to under his shirt, pulling it off him. As she threw the shirt on the ground, she moved her mouth from his and began to kiss his neck. Down she went, stopping at his nipples. She liked one, and slowly began to suck on it. His hands grabbed her hair and he ran his fingers through it, groaning with pleasure. When the first was covered in her spit, she moved on to the next, repeating the process, slowly at first, and then beginning to suck hard. Her hands crept down his waist, stopping at the waistline of his pants. Instead of letting her go any farther, Oliver stopped her, "Oh no, it's MY turn now."

He moved for her back, searching for the bra strap, not realizing that it was in the front. Ginny guided his hands to where the clasp sat and then gasped when he let her free. He sat up, off of her for a minute, gazing down at her breasts. They were perfect, just like he had imagined. He moved one of his hands over her breast and began to massage it, while taking the other one in his mouth. He teased her like she had teased him, sucking so hard that secretions began to leak. She moaned, softly saying his name. He moved on to the other breast and did the same thing. His hands began to work on the zipper of her jeans; finally he tugged them off her and flung them on the floor. Again, he looked up for a moment, taking in the black thong she had changed in specially for this encounter. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and ripped it off. His fingers began to prod inside her womanhood, becoming slippery with the juices flowing from her body. Gently, he began to thrust his fingers in her, noting that she was gasping with pleasure. After a minute or two, he removed his fingers and his head disappeared from her view. Suddenly, she felt his tongue in her, swirling and thrusting deep inside her. She moaned with the pleasure he was causing her. He emerged, covered in her secretions, and began to kiss his way up her entire body, stopping briefly at her breasts. Soon, his tongue was iinside her mouth once more, and she tasted her own self. He pressed his body against her, his erection begging to be let free. She left his mouth and began to undo his belt buckle. Off it came, shortly followed by his pants. She stopped for a moment, gazing at the giant bulge that showed through his boxers, "Oh my, we ARE big, aren't we?" She plunged her hands into his pants and felt his hardness. Soon, his boxers were off next to the now large pile of clothes. Her mouth moved down more, and she began to run her tongue up and down his shaft, making the hairs on it stick straight up. He groaned, wanting more than she was giving him. She knew that she was tormenting him, and began to run a soft finger up and down it in addition to her toungue. Eventually, her mouth found the tip and she began to suck. Realizing he had penetrated her, he began to thrust, the feelings inside him building up. In and out he thrust, almost to the point of hurting her. He was about to cum in her when she lifted her mouth from him, sensing his desire reaching its peak. Not wanting to wait any longer, Ginny guided his erection into her, moaning and crying out his name as he once again thrust in and out, in and out. They both reached their peaks, Oliver finally cumming into her. They both relaxed kissing each other softly before collapsing on the bed.

"Next time, I want to be on top."


End file.
